


Theft

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Guilty as Charged [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crushes, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: If there was something that caught Akira’s eye, he would take. And even though you were his fellow Phantom Thief, there was nothing that could compare to the enticing gleam of your heart.





	Theft

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH AND SO WE’VE REACHED THE END OF OUR NASTYBOI-THEMED WEEK! I HOPE IT MADE FOR SOME ENJOYABLE READING EVERYONE!
> 
> ; u ; And thus we shall soon move on to our final last week of Faffery, the last that is to be done for the time.
> 
> But not to get sentimental and sappy, PLEASE ENJOY!

What was yours was yours.

What was his was his.

And yet _he_ couldn't help but want to take a bit of what was yours.

No, perhaps half.

_Or no._

Better yet.

Take absolutely everything.

You or your possessions.

The order didn't matter, for he'd be claiming them anyway.

After all, here he was, in the inner-most depths of your Palace, with the glow of your Treasure shining a mere few feet away.

And this was while he had you right within his grasp, pinned to the floor, your body melding so perfectly with his.

The details were meaningless at this point. Why bother mulling over in the past when the present was just so sweet, his mouth having long been water over a moment like this for so long?

Though, surely he didn't expect you, his fellow Phantom Thief, to have a Palace of your own. Never did he expect it for he cherished and yearned for you so deeply. But there was no way around it.

Your desire for the hearts and affection of others had grown out of control, and he needed to control it.

Emphasis on _he_.

This would be a solo mission, one that no one else in the team may know--save for you, obviously. He did hand deliver your calling card to you in private, his expression calm and even _eager_ for what was to come. Amidst your shock, your fumbled demand for an explanation and answers, he only shrugged and remarked that you knew what should be expected from here on out.

If you could beat him to your Treasure, he would leave you to deal with your vices on your own. Besides, what was wrong simply craving affection from others--especially when they served as such nice replacements for the guy you couldn't hope to be with?

You were already conflicted with Akira realizing the existence of your Palace, but to have to confess that your desires twisted so much simply because you couldn't find it in yourself to confess your feelings _for him_ was something you wanted to avoid the most. It was much more preferred to not have to look at yourself and confess your insecurities, how you lacked the beauty of Ann, the wisdom of Makoto, the quirkiness of Futaba, or the tenderness of Haru.

Besides, with that confident determination in his eye, you couldn't help but feel a sense of competition rise within you.

Akira would be someone you couldn't take lightly, and having to go against someone like that thrilled you more than it did intimidate.

Though, the race to your Treasure resulted with you at the bottom, literally speaking.

As for his victory prize, all he wanted was for you to come clean with yourself, to tell him what caused the formation of your Palace in the first place. However, by his playful demeanor all the while he had you restrained beneath him, something told you that he was more than aware of what was the cause.

Such arrogance.

~~You loved it.~~

"You're not putting much of an effort."

A playful, teasing hum that sounded more like a seductive purr, especially when it was uttered right into your ear while you felt his fingers run along your sides, intent on seeking whichever places made you shudder and pant out most. He was situated right on top of you, the front of his lithe, toned body pressed snug against your backside. Feeling his erect cock dig into your backside furthered the conflict between your pride and you lust.

"Sh-Shut it," you panted out, attempting to buck him off of you with your body.

That wasn't happening anything soon, and by how things were looking--and _feeling_ right between your thighs--this was a losing battle--you had to be honest with yourself.

Being dominated by Akira while he teased and toyed with you, it was becoming easier to just yield and offer yourself to him.

"You've been struggling like that for a while, and that was by far the weakest attempt. In this case...Do you prefer my cock over your Treasure then?" A devilish chuckle rose from the depths of his throat while he slowly rutted his hips deep against you. Without looking at him, you could picture the gleam in his masked eyes mirroring his expressed wickedness. "Has your Treasure lost its significance because of me?"

He wasn't lying.

Your vision was becoming clouded with lust. The enticing gleam of your Treasure became duller by the second--unlike the profound, tangible sensation of pleasure by the way Akira was teasing you.

If you weren't going to bother with protecting your Treasure, then surely there was no need to keep on your thief attire, which only made you feel stuffy and overwhelmed by ravenous heat. This was not made any easier by the warmth exerted by his body.

So close, but so far.

So far, too hard to reach.

It wasn't worth the effort. Not when you could yield to the guy you craved most.

Quivering at his words, you lifted your hips back against his, not in retaliation but to receive. "A-Akira! Please!"

You were granted freedom.

Briefly.

He just wanted to flip you around you were facing him while he remained on top of you. As you expected, he was smirking widely, his gaze expressing nothing but the untamed desire he had for you. Keeping your wrists pinned by either side of your head, he queried in a low, teasing purr while his hips rocked against your pelvis, "Your words and your actions...are you saying that I'll I get to keep this Treasure-- _all_ of it--to myself then?"

You nodded vigorously, tears practically lining your eyes from how long you've been teased and edged forward. "It's all for you to take!"

Akira closed the gap between your lips and his, barely leaving a millimeter of space between the two, his tone hushed. "But what if I want the pretty owner instead?"

"I'll be yours...! I'll be yours! I promise!" You cried out desperately. "It's all I want, Akira! To be yours...I wouldn't have a Palace if I wasn't craving you so much!"

"You poor, little thing," he crooned, kissing your forehead. His gaze softened though his smirk remained. "Let me take this burden right off of your hands, shall I, darling? It'll be an absolute pleasure for me to do this for you."

So flimsy.

The sturdiness of your self-control, the might of your resolve, the fabric of your attire as Akira eagerly ripped it apart.

But there was no need to concern yourself with those things any longer.

At last, you had foundation, even if--amusingly enough--it was positioned right on top of you.

And yet, you knew he was someone to rely upon, to trust, to love. He was not perfect and his intentions--however good--may be muddled with some vices, but they all attributed to why you wanted him so much in the first place. For now, you could seek comfort in the hungry kisses he took from your lips, attain joy from his fingers caressing whatever his eyes could see, find purchase in his shoulders as you clutched onto them tightly while he pummeled your slick core with his cock.

So ravenous.

"God you don't know how long I've wanted you...!" He snarled between clenched teeth before claiming your lips with his. By how many marks that his mouth left in their wake amidst all the kisses he planted on your skin, this held true. By his conflict of savoring each moment his cock sank deeply into your heat and utterly ravaging you with quick, little pounds to your center, this was unquestionable.

Hell, he would be willing to fight anyone who dared to claim otherwise.

For now, he would take this moment--this _lifetime_ \--to express how much he longed for you. Through kisses, through touch, he would show you how much he fantasized about being intimate with you.

In the end, Akira ended up not taking your Treasure. Rather, he took you home instead, where the two of you continued to relish finally resolving months’ worth of desire and pining over one another.

While he held you in his arms later that night, he watched as the moonlight filtered in from his window and loomed over your face. You looked ethereal, like a dream come true.

A grin forming on his features, Akira proceeded to bring his lips to yours in a soft, delicate manner.

From here on out, he would be sure to treasure you dearly.


End file.
